


His Entire World

by morningmrmilagher



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Baby Yevgeny Milkovich, Domestic Fluff, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Fluff, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Love, M/M, Married Couple, Married Life, Mickey Milkovich Loves Ian Gallagher, No Angst, No Smut, Nothing but love, Parenthood, Protective Mickey Milkovich, bitches they're married, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningmrmilagher/pseuds/morningmrmilagher
Summary: They're really good dads to Yev





	His Entire World

Mickey held Yev against his chest, slowly swaying back and forth. He hummed a Tupac song to lull him into slumber. Not the cleanest choice but at least he wasn’t singing the words. “There’s my boy.” He whispered, an adoring smile forming on his lips as Yev slept, pressed so close against him. His heart swelled. This really was his boy. His own flesh and blood. He loved this kid beyond belief. After lowering him into his crib and fixing his blankets perfectly, Mickey just stood and watched.

Before becoming a parent, he’d probably laugh at the type of sappy fuckers who just stood around and watched a baby sleep. What was interesting about that? Well, nothing really. But the feeling was so worth it. Mickey sighed, letting his eyes flicker away from his son to see his husband standing in the doorway. He flinched a little. “Fuck, Ian.”

“Sorry.” He mumbled, walking over and snaking his arms around Mickey from behind. “Daddy of the year.” Ian kissed his cheek, tightening his grip on his waist a bit. “Fuck off.” Mickey laughed lightly. “It’s true.” “When’d you get so soft?” “I’m not.” Ian was quick to defend, grinding up against Mickey.

“Yeah, I could feel that, dickwad. You know that ain’t what I meant.” “Yeah. You’re a good parent though, Mick. I mean it.” Mickey shrugged, his lips turned right back up into a grin when he cast his gaze back down to his son. “Yev’s a good kid.” “I can never put him to sleep that fast.” Ian spouted off, not really thinking as he spoke. “No shit. That’s why it’s my job.” 

“And you love doin’ it. Not that I don’t. But whenever you put him down or let him sleep on you, you just get this fuckin’ look. Don’t get it with me, don’t get it with anyone else but Yev.” Mickey fondly rolled his eyes. “‘Course I love doin’ it. ‘S my boy.” “When’d you get so soft?” He stole his husband’s previous line.

“I ain’t.” “Not even a little?” Mickey didn’t respond to that. He knew it wasn’t true. He’d do anything for his family. His hubby and his baby were his entire world. He just wasn’t good at putting it into words. “That’s what I thought, Honey.” “Don’t push it.” Mickey was the only person who could have such a bite to his voice that it sounded like the verbal form of a glare. 

Ian could tell the difference between one that was put on and one that was serious. That was put on. He knew Mickey loved those nicknames. Ian gave him another smooch on the cheek, making sure to make an obnoxious kissing sound. “Come to bed in a sec.” “Yeah yeah, fishlips.” 

Ian plodded back off to their room. Mickey lingered behind. Yev didn’t stir one bit. Mickey wondered what it was like to be that carefree. There was only one thing he knew for damn sure. He was going to try his best to give Yev the childhood he never had. No hookers and dealers hanging around. No drugs just out anywhere. Weapons were in locked drawers and Mickey wore the key around his neck and was the only one allowed to use it. No loud, annoying, gratuitous sex around the house. He never thought he’d have willpower in that department but now that he had this kid, he wasn’t exposing him to that. What he an Ian did was behind locked doors and they always tried to keep pretty quiet unless Yev wasn’t in the house.

No screaming. That was another rule. Only Ian and Mandy knew it, but Mickey was really jumpy at any loud sound thanks to his upbringing. He wanted to make sure Yev never locked himself in his room, cried, and waited for the yelling to stop. Not once would he ever allow that to happen. Not fucking once. He was serious about that one.

No being drunk around his boy either. They had drinks in the house, sure, but he and Ian had both committed to two beers a day and no more, hopefully less. He didn’t let in any family members or friends if they were drunk. He and Ian revelled in the days they got to spend getting wasted when Svetlana had Yev. Once he was older, he wouldn’t be such a helicopter parent but for now, Mickey was sheltering this kid honestly.

Once he was old enough to comprehend certain things, he’d explain them. Would probably let him drink as a teen too. 

Oh, and no smoking in the house. He wasn’t going to let Yev’s lungs get fucked up before he was old enough to make the decision for himself. 

Mickey was sort of a new man. Still a take-no-shit bastard who wasn’t scared to cause trouble and give someone a good beat down. But he was even careful with that. He wasn’t going to put Ian in the position to tell Yev he went to jail. He wasn’t completely clean, still liked to have fun and all that, but Yev and Ian came first.

“Mick!” Ian whisper-yelled from their room. “You wake him up, you get him back to sleep.” He called back, hushed. Mickey leaned down and gave his son a kiss on the forehead. “Night, you fuckin’ miracle child.” Yev giggled in his sleep, sufficiently warming over Mickey’s entire thug heart.

Mickey made his way into he and Ian’s room. “Still asleep?” “Yeah.” His laugh returned as he shook his head a bit. “Gigglebox.” “Love our kid, man, I really do.” “We’re lucky.” “So fuckin’ lucky...you have no goddamn idea how much I wanted a family with you. First good thing ‘s ever happened to me.”

Mickey laid down next to Ian, snuggling up to him. “There’s my boy.” He mirrored a statement from a few minutes prior. “Is your mission tonight to copy me until I never put my lips anywhere near yours again? ‘Cause it’s workin’.” Ian tugged him closer. “Shut up.” He responded lazily, giving him a loving squeeze.

“Couldn’t if you tried.” “That a challenge?” “If you want.” Ian proposed. “I don’t, Gallagher.” “Gallagher-Milkovich now.” Mickey gave him a soft smack in the arm. “Not for long if you keep bein’ a smartass.” He threatened through a wide smile.  
“I can’t wait until Yev grows up and nags you for bein’ the lame parent.” Ian retorted playfully. “Lame parent, my ass. I’m the cool one.” “Are you?” Mickey sunk further into Ian’s arms. “Fuckin’ worst….” He mumbled. “You married me, Mick.” “Seems so.” “You don’t regret it, do you?” Mickey shifted a little to get a good look at Ian’s face.

“You fuckin’ around or somethin’?” He cupped his face. “Of course I don’t. Best decision I ever made.” Ian’s face lit up like a Christmas tree. But there was still some kind of sly Gallagher expression on his face. “You said it out loud.” “I’ve said it before.” Mickey responded immediately.

“Still like the way it sounds.” “Sap.” “Hubby.” Ian was satisfied by the way he made Mickey’s cheeks develop a red tinge. “See, you like it too. That’s a nice thing to hear.” Mickey buried his face in Ian’s shoulder sleepily. “Love you, Firecrotch.” “I love you too.”

Mickey seemed to completely melt into Ian, dissolving in the warmth. His breathing was more steady than usual. Ian could tell he was really at peace. “We got a good life ahead of us, know that?” Ian said, closing his eyes just like Mickey had.

“If we can get this dad thing right. I don’t wanna let him down.” “You won’t. I won’t either and that’s a promise you can quote me on.” “What if I do?” Ian sighed, giving Mickey a kiss on the top of his head. “You been doin’ perfect so far. It comes naturally.” “No guns, drugs, or fights around a baby. No shit, that ain’t good parenting, that shit’s common sense.”

“Not for everyone. ‘S not the way you grew up. You’re doin’ way better than a lot of parents. Especially on the south side. He’s gonna be one of the good ones. Little rough around the edges maybe but would be really be ours if he wasn’t?” Mickey hummed out an agreeing noise. “I wan’ him to make something of himself. When he’s a teenager, I don’t want him in and out of juvie like I was. Don’t want him drinkin’ his liver away or turnin’ his lungs into a smoke house. A little is one thing, I can get behind it to a certain extent but if he ends up like I was...I have no fuckin’ clue what I’m gonna do with myself. I mean it, Ian. If I fuck this up, I can’t just clear the slate. Yev’s only got one childhood.”

Ian was so in love in that moment. He felt the exact same way and vocalized it on multiple occasions. It had been a while since he’d heard it from Mickey though. “You really are Dad of the year, holy fuck...Mick, you’re doin’ perfect. We’re doin’ pretty great. He’s gonna grow up bein’ loved, with his belly full, and told when he’s doin’ good. That can really change a kid. He’s not gonna have a job at eleven just to pay our stupid bills. If we raise him lettin’ him know we love him and show it, there’s no way he’ll end up a bad egg.”

Mickey reached for Ian’s hand, intertwining their fingers and giving it a squeeze. “We in this together, right? Because Ian, I fuckin’ trust you, I’ve never trusted anyone but you and still don’t. I know marriage is like a silent promise and you said it in your vows but I like hearin’ shit a second time.”  
Ian readjusted, holding Mickey closer. He felt him burrow into his chest. “I promise this is forever. I don’t have you and Yev, I don’t have anything. You’re all I’ve wanted since I snuck into your room, kicked your ass, and fucked you when we were teenagers.” Mickey remained silent for a few moments, kissing just under Ian’s collarbone.

“I think I was the one who kicked your ass, actually.” “Keep tellin’ yourself that, Honey.” Mickey was too tired to protest against the nickname. Certainly wasn’t too tired to do the opposite though. “I will, Sweetheart.” Ian was utterly surprised, even if Mickey was being sarcastic. “You haven’t called me that in years, holy shit.” “You bring it up tomorrow, I’ll spit in your coffee. Shush and enjoy it, baby.” 

Mickey was tired but not tired enough to be doing this without thinking about it. Ian knew it was calculated. “I can bring it up tonight though?” Mickey sighed, getting ready to speak before Ian started back again. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say I could get you to admit how much you like it.” “Try me.” 

He loved how Ian constantly teased him and verbally sparred with him. Had to be one of his favorite things about their dynamic. “I will, Sweetie.” “Try harder, my love.” “Apple of my eye.” “Keep it comin’, darling.” Mickey didn’t miss a beat. “Love of my life.” “Sweetness.” “My sun.” “My moon.” “My star.” Mickey poked him. “Stars are smaller than the sun, dumbass.” Ian had a response in his holster. 

“More stars. Only one sun. More of my love for you.” Mickey made a fake gagging noise. “Okay, stop before I throw myself out a fuckin’ window.” “Fine, hot stuff.” “Terrible but better.” “Babe?” “How ‘bout Mickey?” 

Ian finally nodded and accepted defeat. “Is there no romance left?” “Bitch, you see how close I am to you? No romance left would be the time I spray painted ‘Ian Gallagher is a deadman’ on the side of a buildin’.” “Guess so.” Ian agreed.

There was another comfortable, much needed silence. Ian knew he had become Mickey’s safe space. He sounded and looked so content. Even when he wasn’t saying a word. His breathing said it all. It wasn’t long before Mickey drifted off in his arms. Ian was short to follow. 

The next morning, they woke up in the same position, arms and legs tangled together and Mickey in the perfect place to listen to his husband’s heartbeat.

Man, this was the life.


End file.
